


I Can Stay Young Cuz of You

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AroAce Hyuka, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its all hyukas fault, artist beomgyu, beomgyu attacks hyuka, beomgyu is feral, but its mostly playful, hyuka being a chatterbox, taehyun is feral, taehyun swears A Lot, this came to me while reading taegyu fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: While waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, Hyuka and Beomgyu entertain themselves. Hyuka finds what Beomgyu's working on worthy of showing the group. Beomgyu disagrees. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	I Can Stay Young Cuz of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and silly, just some cute artist Beomgyu and friends. No big plot relevance, but I will probably call back to Beomgyus art, or how he has No Restraint What So Ever. But this is just for some nice fluff. You could say there's angst but I mean, when you're with childhood friends who doesn't go feral?

Kai laughed as he walked by Beomgyu buried in a sketchbook. The 5 of them were going to be hanging out today, finally all of them free, and as always they were meeting up at Kai’s. Beomgyu was there first as per usual, and the others weren't gonna be there for possibly half an hour, finishing at work. Soobin got asked to do a last edit of the schools newsletter that was gonna get published the next day, Yeonjun got held back at the studio drilling some kids who had asked for extra help, and Tyun was taking longer shifts at the diner that he Hyuka and Beomgyu all worked at. 

So Hyuka and Beomgyu sat and entertained themselves quietly. Kai was fussing idly, trying to make things look more put together, but he got distracted by Beomgyu's steady pencil scratching. And being the nosy person he is, he took a peek over Beomgyu's shoulder and was unable to stifle his gasp. He leaned over and snatched the sketchpad out of Beomgyu's hands with little resistance.

“Hyuka give”

“Beomgyu it's so pretty!!!”

“Whatever, give it back”

Beomgyu's face was red and Hyuka giggled more as he looked at the paper. It was a drawing of Taehyun. It was drawn in such excruciating detail, the black and white drawing almost lifelike. It caught the way that Taehyun’s hair fell exactly so, when he sat like he was drawn. Taehyun was posed sitting cross legged, leaning one hand on a table, the other outstretched in a grabby gesture. He had a wide smile and his teeth were on display as he was supposedly saying something. His clothes draped perfectly and Hyuka recognized the outfit, the oversized sweater that swallowed him whole. The front of it was tucked into his jeans and Hyuka was astounded. He was soon frowning however, when Beomgyu snatched it back.

“It's nice to ask people before taking things out of their hands. I was working on that”

Hyuka turned to him and saw a smirk on his face, proof to him that he wasn't actually upset. So he pouted cutely at Beomgyu, holding his arms together in a pleading pose.

“Gyu hyungieeee!!! Why didn't you tell me you were so good at art!!!”

“Meh. it's just a hobby, doesn't really matter that much”

“Dummy!!! It's so pretty it could go in a museum!!! There's so much detail!!!”

“I've seen better. Haven't you seen your brother's art?”

“Of course I have! That's how I know it's good!!!”

Beomgyu gives him a look of disagreement before taking a seat and fussing with the details more. Kai frowns, but drops it for now.

~

That's a different story when the others arrive. The three come in and Hyuka’s nearly bursting at the seams as he exclaims.

“Guys you gotta see the drawing Beomgyu did!!!”

The three all tilt their head at him, then turning to Beomgyu who hurriedly snaps the sketchbook closed and hugs it close to him, sending a glare towards Hyuka.

“What? You had no problem with me seeing!”

“That is incorrect, I in fact, really would have liked it had you not seen my drawing, you snatched it from me and I chose to play it off like it didn't matter”

The two stared at each other and Hyuka pouted.

“But Beomgyu its amazing!!!! Taehyun should see it at least!!!”

“Hyuka I don't think you understand that Taehyun is the last person I would like to see my art”

“Why are you dumb???”

“I'll actually beat the shit out of you”

“Bet”

And Beomgyu sets down his sketchbook and hurdles over the couch, arms outstretched towards Hyuka’s neck as Hyuka screams bloody murder. In this time, Taehyun, as sneaky and fast as he is, grabs the sketchbook. There are very few things Beomgyu wouldnt show him and they were usually things he was embarrassed about for no good reason.   
Beomgyu was an open book, there really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t tell people.

Taehyun opens it and stares wide eyed at the picture. Yeonjun and Soobin moved to take a look while Beomgyu and Hyuka were occupied. The two gasped.

“Holy fuck Gyu when the hell did you get this good at art?”

Soobin was the one to speak and Beomgyu turned immediately, eyes the size of dinner plates as he rushed to take the book from Taehyun. He threw it in the other corner of the room laughing anxiously. Taehyun screeched at that, racing to get the book and make sure it was ok, hugging it close to him.

“What the fuck was that for???”

“To get it out of your hands lovely so if you would kindly-”

“You could’ve ruined it you fucking idiot!!!”

“So what? It’s just a stupid drawing Tyunnie, it doesn't matter”

“It’s fucking stunning is what it is and you drew Me I fucking can’t with you!!!”

“It’s bad ok it really doesn't matter Tyun”

“It matters to me Beomgyu you dense dumbass!!!”

Beomgyu is leaning over the couch with his hand out, and Tyun is curled up, holding the sketchpad as close to him as possible, trying to protect it from Beomgyu. Beomgyu growls, frown showing as he vaults the couch again and picks up Taehyun. Taehyun, for his part, wriggles and hisses, before going to bite Beomgyu's arm, not caring if he falls. He doesn't, because Beomgyu loves his feral boyfriend but he does grit his teeth as he readjusts so he can grab the notebook.

“I will skin you alive mother fucker, put me down!!!”

“Give me the notebook!!!”

“Not if you're gonna fucking throw it around like its worthless you twat!”

“It is worthless Taehyun just give it to me!!!”

“No!!! I'm gonna frame it and hang it in my room if you think it's so worthless!!!”

Beomgyu sighs and rolls his eyes at Taehyun's antics, he's still curled up in a ball in Beomgyu's arms to keep him from getting the notebook.

“Will you please just give me my notebook? I spent a decent amount of money on it”

“Then why'd you fucking throw it?”

“Panic?”

“... promise to be nice to it?”

“Why does this matter this much to you?”

“Cuz nobody has ever drawn me before! It's so pretty Gyu, is this really how you see me?”

“It doesn't even compare babe”

“BLUUUUUUUUH EW GROSSSSSS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!”

Tyun and Beomgyu laugh at Hyuka’s gagging noises. Yeonjun and Soobin giggle as well. After Hyuka's done with his scene, Yeonjun pipes in.

“I think we were planning on playing some Mariokart before we found out about our artist friend?”

Beomgyu laughs, finally getting his notebook back. Beomgyu, Hyuka and Soobin take a seat, Hyuka on the floor, and the other two on the couch. Yeonjun and Tyun grab controllers and snacks and place themselves on their boyfriends laps, the only time the two were glad they were short. Tyun smiled as Beomgyu placed his head on top of Taehyuns, arms wrapping snugly around him as he held his controller. The picture was off to the side, and Taehyun didn't focus on how he would have to convince his stubborn boyfriend to let him keep the picture, frame it like he said. Instead he focused on wiping the floor with his friends.


End file.
